Chiaki Juno
Chiaki Juno is the main protagonist and one of the main cures in Triad! Pretty Cure. Juno is a bubbly girl who comes from a wealthy family, and has a strange gift that makes her dreams show her something that is happening somewhere in the world. She is the guardian of the souls, dreams and jewels, known as Cure Pearl. Her catchphrase is "I know, I know!" (分かった分かった Wakatta wakatta!). Appearance Juno is a young girl of average height and a somewhat stocky build. She has fair skin with some freckles, hot pink eyes, full eyebrows and wavy ginger hair that reaches her midback, and is often worn down. She loves fashion and is always designing her own dream clothes, which are very stylish and classy, but are considered very eccentric by others due to being high fashion. Personality Juno is a bubbly, classy, fashionable and determined girl, who also acts very spoiled because she was raised in a wealthy family and always got what she wanted. When she wants something, she won't stop until she gets it. Juno is extremely clever and ambitious, even somewhat cunning, and wants to become an influent person in order to make the world a better place. From a young age, Juno has been trained to be the heiress of her parents' company, so she studied a lot and was always dedicated on making a good image of herself, which resulted in her becoming a bit shallow. Juno is highly imaginative and creative, and loves to draw. She also deals with the fact her dreams are often about something real, that is happening somewhere else. History Juno was raised in a very wealthy family, due to her family owning a jewelry company. Her parents spoiled her a lot, always giving her everything she wanted, and a very good education. She was at the top of her class, and was admired by her colleagues for her inteligence, though her ambition was a bit intimidating as well. Juno wanted more than anything to make the world a better place, but had no idea how to do that and didn't ever do any handy work. Inspiring someone One day, her parents took Juno to a festival. She acted very polite whenever someone talked to her, but she wasn't having much fun. In a somewhat rebellious moment, Juno silently disappeared from her parent's sight, and sat on the grass behind a tree to rest. She soon heard some heavy footsteps coming towards the tree. Afraid it would be her parents, she remained silent in hope they wouldn't find her. However, she heard a girl's voice trying to cheer herself up. Curious, Juno looked behind, only to see a frustrated Mitsue Arina trying to dance and failing. Arina then started crying and cursing herself. This bothered Juno, who got up and told Arina to stop crying and instead continue dancing, because she was clearly passionate and talented. Cure Pearl "Protecting the joy of life with elegance! Cure Pearl!" 優雅さで人生の喜びを守ります！キュアパール！ Yūga-sa de jinsei no yorokobi o mamorimasu! Kyua Pāru! Cure Pearl (キュアパール Kyua Pāru) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Juno. She is the guardian of the souls, dreams, present and jewels, and uses the power of the bubbles. Attacks Cure Pearl's attacks use the power of jewels, dreams, souls and bubbles. Dazzling Bubble is Cure Pearl's main attack. Wand of Desire is Cure Pearl's main weapon. Etymology Juno: ju ''can mean "liberty", "pearl", "longevity", "tree" or "daughter", and ''no means "field" or "century". Juno is also the name of the Roman goddess of marriage, women and finance, as well as the queen of the heavens. Chiaki: chi means "thousand", while aki can mean "autumn" or come from the word akiraka, meaning "bright" or "dazzling". Songs Juno's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Mitsue Arina, Seki Iyu and Tracy. * Dreaming Of You * Rare Jewel Duets * Free To Live (Along with the voice actresses for Mitsue Arina, Seki Iyu and Tracy) * Three Hearts, One Will '(Along with the voice actresses for Mitsue Arina and Seki Iyu) * '''Please Remember '(Along with the voice actresses for Mitsue Arina and Seki Iyu) * '''There's More To Me (Along with the voice actresses for Mitsue Arina and Seki Iyu) Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters